The Rinoa and Seifer Romance
by Selkura
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 UP!!!* Rinoa and Squall break up. Seifer is there right when She needs him the most. R/R Be kind! No Flamers! Read wildrinoa's. Azora's and BRNSUGAR's stories! They are Great!
1. The Break Up

Rinoa and Seifer (The Romance)  
  
By Selphie108  
  
Tuesday, March 19, 2002  
  
Squall and Rinoa break up at the end after the game and a whi;e later. Seifer is there to help Rinoa. Well, R/R Be kind! No Flamers! I don't own any of these characters.  
  
'I can't believe she broke up with me! That little bitch!' Seifer Almasy thought to himself one monday afternoon. "Well, at least it was on a weekend. And I was going to break up with her anyways. Arg! She still has my Coat!" He turned around and started to walk back to Shelly's room.  
  
"Oof!" Rinoa said as she accidently ran into him from behind. Seifer turned around to see Rinoa in tears. "I'm s..s..sorry. I couldn't see w..w..were I was going.  
  
Seifer felt a little awkward. He hadn't really talked to Rinoa since he came back to the Garden. ".....Rinoa.....are....you ok?" He put his hands on her shoulders as she started to cry harder. He held her for a while. But then the bell rang. "Rinoa, class is getting out. Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"  
  
Rinoa nodded her head silently. Seifer then picked her up and took her back to her room. He opened her dorm room, surprised that it wasn't locked. He put her on her bed then covered her with a blanket. "I'll be back later to check on you. Sleep for now I'll tell Squall where you are." He said in a silent voice.  
  
Rinoa jerked up. "NO!" She yelled. Then more quietly she said, "Dont tell him where I am. Infact, can i stay in your dorm room?"  
  
Seifer was shocked. "Rinoa, you can't stay in a guys dormitory room. And I don't want to get in trouble. I can't afford it." He said.  
  
Rinoa looked worse then she had before. "Now he's gonna know where I am and I don't want him to know. Not that he even cares. But......."She then burst out in tears again. Seifer was puzzled.  
  
Seeing this, Rinoa said, "Seifer, Squall dumped me. He said that he fell in love with Quistis, and that he was sorry but he couldn't be with me anymore. He said that Quistis had always taken his breathe away but She was his instructer so he couldn't be her. Then I came along. Then he said that they were soul mates! Soul mates! HA HA HA! That's just STUPID!" She then cried so hard that she couldn't talk again for a long time.  
  
Seifer just held her while she cried, screaming out an insult she could think of to Squall and Quistis. Finally able to talk again she said, "Seifer..... You can go to class now if you want. I'll be ok. I'm just going to cry myself asleep."  
  
Seifer looked into her tear filled eyes and said, "Rinoa, sweet Rinoa, I'll never leave you. But I do have to go to class. But I'll skip for today and just hold you. Ok?"  
  
Rinoa was shocked. 'Seifer. This was Seifer, no! This was the old Seifer. The one she cared about before the sorceress thing happened. he's back and almost screwed it up. I guess it's to late. He's already going out with Shelly. Well, At least we can be friends!'  
  
"Thank you Seifer. I'd like that."She said. 'But I loved Squall. How could he do this to me??? He'll be sorry! He'll want me back and I'll have moved on already! Well, at least I'll pretend to have.' She then started to cry hard again.  
  
Seifer just held her never saying anything. They layed down and fell asleep eventually. Seifer with his arms wrapped around her tightly. And her arms around his neck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*MORNING~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ The Two were awakened by the a loud yell from the doorway. "RINOA! SEIFER!" Squall Leonhart was standing in the doorway. "I'm gonna KILL You Seifer!" He then lunged towards Seifer.  
  
To be continued............ 


	2. The Big Shock

Chapter 2  
  
"I'm going to kill you Seifer!" Squall Leonhart yelled from the doorway. He then lunged towards Seifer, punching him in the jaw. He then started to punch Seifer in the face. Rinoa started to scream, and Seifer got pissed.  
  
He punched Squall on the side of the head and made him fall over. Squall got up quickly though, and punched Seifer on the nose. "GUYS! STOP! Squall! Seifer! Stop it!" Rinoa yelled. Not listening, the two boys kept fighting. Finally, Pissed off, Rinoa walked up to both of them and slapped them both HARD on their face.  
  
"Both of you! Leave my room! People are starting to gather! We will talk about this later. Squall........nevermind. You guys meet me in the cafeteria on break time." She then pushed them out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~* OUTSIDE THE ROOM ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~  
  
Seifer and Squall were pushed out of the room and they ran into Quistis. "Squall......... It's not what you think........ Brad was the one who was....you know, and I do love you. Please, don't be mad at me. I couldn't help it! He was forcing me to have sex with him!" She said. "Wait, why are you at Rinoa's door?"  
  
Squall glared at Quistis. "I was here to tell her what a fool I was to fall for a slut like you." He said. "And I came to beg her forgivness, but she had already fond a new lover." He then glared at Seifer.  
  
"Look, Squall. I'm NOT Rinoa's lover. She was crying last night so.....I just tried to comfort her. That's All! Now, If you don't mind I have to go to class." He then walked away.  
  
Quistis then went and Slapped Squall on the cheek. "I hate you! I was forced to do it with him.....It was rape....and you call me a slut." Quistis then turned around and started to walk away.  
  
Squall felt ashamed. "Quistis! Wait! I'm sorry!" He ran to her. "I felt scared..... I was shocked and I thought that you would be jealous if I got back with Rinoa and....... I'm such a jerk! I think I was going to use her." Squall walked back to Rinoa's door. "I have to talk to her Quistis, Meet me in the Quad in a half hour?"  
  
Quistis looked at Squall ".......Ok. Bye." She said softly.  
  
Squall then proceeded to knock on Rinoa's door. When she opened it, he lightly pushed her in and closed the door behind him. "What the.....! Squall! I told you to go away!"  
  
"Look, Rinoa, I wanted to tell you I was sorry." He said with his head down. "I was going to use you to get Quistis back. I'm sorry. Please, can we be friends?"  
  
Rinoa looked at him in disgust. "You were going to use me....Then you ask to be friends. How stupid ARE you????." She then punched him in the stomache. He fell to his knees. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now, so if you don't mind, I'd like you to get out of this dorm room. Better yet, Get out of my life."  
  
She then turned around and left him on the ground to go into the bathroom. Squall looked at her in saddness as she walked away. 'Well, At least I was honest. What more does she want from me?' He asked himself then just got up and walked out to go to the Quad.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~***~*~*~*LATER~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer looked up from his desk. It was ten minutes til break time. He wasn't sure if he should meet Rinoa in the cafeteria. 'It would be better if she just things of me like I'm a jerk. Then nobody gets hurt.' The Instructer was droaning on and on about some Special GF that looked like a big lady bug, when the bell rang.  
  
Seifer got up and walked out of class. '......Fuck it.' He thought, then walked to the cafeteria. When he got in there, he saw Quistis and Squall sitting at a table in the corner. They were making out and laughing. 'What a stupid asswhole!' He looked around and saw Rinoa, sitting where she couldn't see Squall and reading a book.  
  
"Is it interesting?" He asked, making her jump out of her seat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"O! Seifer! It's you!" She said. "This book is called 'How to kill your ex-boyfriend' Not really. It's a book about GF's. I found a weird looking one in Timber a while ago and I wanted to see what it was."  
  
"O. Well, I have a break for a few days if you want to go up there and look for it." He asked. "It might still be there."  
  
"Maybe, But, it wasn't really that interesting. So you might get bored." She then saw Squall and Quistis walk out of the Cafeteria kissing.  
  
"What's with that asswhole? I'm really going to kick his ass one of these days!" Seifer said, glaring at Squall's back.  
  
Rinoa took a deep breathe, then proceeded to tell him what had accured after He had left. "That Stupid Jerk! Now I have a BIG Reason for kicking his ass!" Seifer said.  
  
Rinoa looked down, "Well, It won't really matter what you do Seifer. I'm not getting back with him. Infact, I'm leaving the Garden." Seifer looked at her in astonishment, She then got up and ran off to her dorm room to pack.  
  
To Be Continued........................... 


End file.
